Playing games with my heart AADL
by contestshippingfan47
Summary: **I'm copying this from my Quotev account. I own the plot of this story, do not attempt to change this and make it your own. If you do, I'll send Darkrai after you. :D
1. Chapter 1: A Leisurely StrollNOT

Dawn's P. O. V

"ASH KETCHUM! I WIL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I yelled as I chased Ash through the park. He was going to pay for that! Ok, first I should tell you what exactly I'm chasing him for. He replaced my shampoo and conditioner with syrup! Maple syrup! Ughh, that Ash, sometimes he just gets to me, and gets under my skin!

Ash's P. O. V

Wow, I did NOT see that much coming. I wasn't expecting her to be so mad! Geez, she's rampaging like a Tauros! She can run fast! I started leaping over benches and dodging people and Pokemon, cause of she catches me, let's just say I'm in for a whole new level of trouble. Just when I'm starting to think I'm in the lead, BAM! She comes from behind and tackles me! "ASH KETCHUM, Gotcha!" She started... giggling? "What exactly is going on here?" I asked a little confused. One minute, I'm running for my life, the next, Dawn tackled me, and she's giggling? "I wasn't mad, I just wanted to get you back, silly!" She then stood up, dusted herself off, and helped me up. A gentle breeze started_. "Wow...Dawn's really...pretty with the wind blowing like that. Wait... I don't actually like her... Well, I mean as friend, cause shes like a sister... Awww. man I like her... Is it wrong to be crushing on your "sister_"?

Dawn's P. O. V.

As I helped Ash up, I said "Ash, that tree's not getting any greener, no matter how much you stare at it." I laughed. He can be so weird sometimes. " C'mon, we should head to Oreburgh City if you want to challenge Roark before YOU turn into a rock!" I unconiously grabbed his hand. We started walking towards the Pokemon Center, and Ash suddenly turned to me and said, "Dawn, why are you holding my hand?" I turned red. So did Ash. "Oh... ummm... I didn't realize... I-I mean uhh... Wow, this is a lot harder than I guessed. I mean uhh... I-If you want me to not hold your hand... I-I mean, I-I'm cool with that...I guess." "I like it." He said_. " Wow, Ash is always so cool and collected, I don' think he ever gets nervous. Or if he does, it never shows. I guess it's just another thing about him I like... Wait, I LIKE HIM?! LIKE, "LIKE LIKE" HIM?! But, he probably doesn't like me back_...

Normal P. O. V.

As Ash and Dawn made their way back to the Jubilife Pokemon Center, they run into some familiar faces. "HEY ASH!"

Who are these familiar friends? Find out in the next chapter!

Plz plz plz comment!


	2. Chapter 2: New friends, Old Faces

Ash's P. O. V.

"HEY ASH!" I hear a familiar voice yell from behind. I turn around to see Misty! And Brock! "HEY GUYS!" I yell back. "HEY MISTY! HI BROCK!" Dawn yells. Misty and brock finally catch up to us. Misty slams into me with a hug so hard, I almost fall. "Ash! I missed you so much!" Misty kissed my cheek. "Misty, can I, uhh, speak with you a minute?" I pulled her aside, and said "Listen Misty, I missed you too, but Dawn doesn't know." I said. "Doesn't know about what? Ohhhh. Right, I got it." PHEW! I didn't have to explain anymore.

Dawn's P. O. V.

I saw Misty run up to Ash. And I saw her kiss him. I don't know if that was because she hadn't seen him in forever, or if they were more than just friends. _Wow, I hope that nothing's going on between them..._ I lost my train of thought when Ash and Misty walked up. "So, Dawn, wanna see all my pokemon?" Misty asked. "Yeah, sure! I'll let out mine too!" "Alright, everyone, come one out!" Misty called. "Ok everyone, start the show!" I called. Out came (Misty's pokemon) Poliwhirl, Togepi, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, and.. A PSYDUCK!

Misty's P. O. V.

Dawn had... THE CUTEST PIPLUP EVER! XD! But she also had: Ambipom, Buneary, Cyndaquil, and that was it. "Wow, that's just the cutest Piplup EVER! Dawn, can-can I hold it? Just for a little while?" Dawn said I could. "WOW! How in the world did you get a rare pokemon like that?!" Dawn asked, pointing to... PSYDUCK?! I anime sweat dropped. "Oh, Misty, can't you see it? His fur, it's so, so, so shiny! And his beak, its extrodinarily large! And, ITS SO CUTE! XD!" She squealed. Again, I anime sweat dropped.

Normal P. O. V.

Just as the friends were having a good time, the universe decided they couldn't. Things were about to take a turn for the worst for Ash and Dawn. (Me: BUM BUM BUMMM!)


	3. Chapter 3: A Calm TalkItOut session

Brock's P. O. V.

I could see how Dawn felt when Misty kissed Ash. She was hurt. I had to Break them Up. It was time for Operation Ex!  
(Me: Sorry brocks is so short, but he doesnt play a huge role in this. this is his only pov.)

Ash's P. O. V.

We were all having a great time, until I looked over at Dawn. "Misty, we need to talk." We walk over to the tree in the park. "Misty, I feel awkward, sneaking around in front of Dawn like nothing's going on between us." I said. "I know how you feel Ash. You really care about her, don't you?" Misty asked, a little upset. I saw right through that. "No, no, no Misty, I don't have feelings for her like that, it's just-" Misty cut me off mid-sentence with a kiss, on the lips. She pulled away. "Ash, I know you care about her like that. I can tell when you lie. Go get her." Wow. She's really matured since I left her. I guess I sorta miss the hot-headed, quick-tempered, venom-spitting Misty. "Thanks for being so understanding Misty. We'll always be friends, I promise."

Dawn's P. O. V.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. But i overheard:  
"You care about her, don't you?"  
"No, no, no, Misty, I don't like her like that, it's just that-"  
And then, I saw Misty kiss Ash. My heart just broke.

Ash's P. O. V.

After that kiss, I looked to see Dawn meet my eyes, then start crying, and she ran away. "Oh no." I said_. "I really screwed this one up, didn't I? Dear Arceus, if there's any possible thing you can do to make Dawn forgive me, please do it_." Once I caught up to her, I said, "Dawn, you don't understand-" "No, Ash Ketchum, I think YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand!"

Dawn's P. O. V.

"No, Ash Ketchum, I think YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand!" I said. Ash said, "Dawn, it's not what you think-" Ash began, but I cut him off. "Oh really?! Cause I think you and Misty have somethin goin on, and you're acting like I don't exist, and you guys didn't have the decency to tell me!" Ash said, "Okay, maybe it IS what you think, but still. Misty and I were together long before I met you! And, Dawn, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you." He said, and then blushed. I said, bitterly, "Well, you're a little late on that." As I walked away, I just felt even more hurt and betrayed, and just confused.

Ash's P. O. V.

She just walked away. I said to myself, "Aww, crap! I should've known Dawn was listening! God, I really screwed up this time." I was just so, so... angry. At myself. I yelled in frustration, and punched a tree. Then figuring out that had broken my hand, walked back to the Pokemon Center.

Normal P. O. V.

As a very hurt Dawn, and a very frustrated Ash, try to cope with their feelings, Team Rocket actually succeeds at their job, taking something they know is more important to Ash than anyone else. Who does team rocket capture?

PLZ COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4: Team Rocket's Rockin

Ash's P. O. V.

As I walked into the Pokemon Center, I found Brock, who proceeded to ask, "Ash, what the heck happened?! Dawn's in her room with Misty, sobbing, and here I find you with a broken hand! You can explain later. Right now, we're getting that hand treated." He grabbed my arm, and dragged me to Nurse Joy. She also treated people. "Ash, how in the world did you break your hand this badly?" I said "I got frustrated at myself, and I punched a tree." Nurse Joy said, "Well, Ash, why were you frustrated at yourself?" Man, sometimes, her voice is so comforting, you can't help but come clean. "I really, really, really screwed up something with a frined, and now I don't know if I'll ever get her back." Nurse Joy said, "Did her name happen to be Dawn? If that's the friend you screwed up with, it'll take a miracle before the poor thing forgives you. Well, Ash, your hand is bandaged now, so you should be good by next week. And try not to punch anymore trees, ok? She giggled. I walked to the hallway where our rooms were, and Brock said, "Okay, Ash, explain to me, why was Dawn sobbing?" I said, "She, uhh, she sorta overheard Misty and I's conversation, and I tried to talk to her, but she just yelled at me and ran away, sobbing." Brock said, "That's bad. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." I just stood outside Dawn's door, and sighed, and, I thought to myself said...

Dawn's P. O. V.

I was lying on my bed, when all of a sudden, these people dressed in black grabbed me! I started screaming. "ASH! HELP! SOMEONE! MMMFF!" Something muffled my screams. Then the world went black.

Ash's P. O. V.

I was going to start talking to myself, when, I swore I heard Dawn screaming. I went in her room to find her... vanished. Misty was sitting in the corner, crying. "Misty, what happened to Dawn?" Misty sobbed, "I- I- I don't know. One minute I was sitting here with her, when I went to bed, the next minute, these people in black come up and grab her and she starts screaming and then, she's gone." Brockcame in and said, "Well, whoever took Dawn left behind a note." The note read:

Dear twerps,

We took that pesky little twerpette. Not the redhead. The coordinator. We know how much she means to the one twerp, so we're willing to offer a trade: The blue-haired twerpette, for the twerp's Pikachu!  
Signed,  
Team Rocket

"TEAM ROCKET?!" We all yelled, partially in surprise, because Team Rocket can't even successfully steal Pikachu, so how in the world could they have gotten Dawn? The other part was in fury. How did they know how much Dawn meant to me?! "C'mon guys, we've gotta get her back!" I yelled. Misty said, "He really does love her." And then Misty and Brock ran behind me.

Normal P. O. V.

Although a little surprised and shaken up, Ash, Brock, and Misty set off to find DawBut if Team Rocket succeeded in getting Dawn, who knows how much more advanced they've become? Even I can't Imagine!

Me: BUM BUM BAHMMMMMM! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Team Rocket's Rockin: Rescue

Dawn's P. O. V.

"MMMMF! MMMMFFF!" I screamed. Jesse (WTFT?) leaned down and said, "Shut up, you litle twerp!" They threw me in a cell, and I started crying and saying, "Ash, Misty, Brock, where are you?"  
(Me: srry Dawn's are sorta short, but, they're cliffhangers. makes u wanna keep reading right? ok, u can go back to the story now!)

Ash's P. O. V.

We ran, until we arrived at a secret-base looking building. We tried to go in the front, but it was locked. So, we snuck in the back way. We were about to step in, when brock said, "Hey guys, hold up! They have a state-of-the-art security system. Look at the floor panels. If we step on one, we'll trigger alarms. And being captured won't get us any closer to Dawn." I said, "Or will it? Here's my plan: I'll trigger the alarm system. When the alarm system is triggered, the front doors will open. That's when you guys come in. You go in through the front door. Since they only have one jail cell, while you guys create a diversion, I'll figure out a way to break out! Got it?" They all agreed. I said to myself, "I'm doing this for Dawn, and either way, bc im doing it for love, it's okay, right? Dear Arcues, please make this be alright!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped on the trigger panel.

Misty's P. O. V.

Wow, for someone who was so immature, he was embarressed when Bulbasaur licked him, Ash sure has grown up. I guess I sorta miss the hot-headed, short tempered, stupid little kid that I... got myself into this situation with. Dawn's gonna forgive Ash, I just know it. They're almost a perfect match! Anyone with any common sense would agree. "Dawn and Ash are so much like each other." I said, realizing I said that out loud. Brock said, "Misty, did you say something?" "Uhh, I-I, umm..., Well, I-I did, in the sense that, uhh.." I trailed off_. __"Oh, Dear Dialga, why can't you warp time so I didn't say that out loud?!" _I thought. Well, that was the alarm, the doors are open.

Dawn's P. O. V.

As soon as the alarms stopped blaring, I opened my eyes, to see... ASH?! "Ash, thank Arcues you're here!" I instinctively ran over and hugged him, my vision blurred by tears. I then ended the hug realizing it was awkward. "Listen, Dawn, back at Jubilife, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself." Ash said. I then retorted, "Well, then, Mr. Mixed-Signals, by all means, explain yourself." Ash anime sweat dropped, but explained. "Listen, me and Misty, yeah we were dating, but I felt guilty when I saw your face after that kiss. So, I pulled Misty aside to talk to her about it. She knew about how you felt abut me, and more importantly, how I felt about you. So she told me, 'You really care for her, don't you?' And I love Misty, you know, like a sister, and I didn't wanna hurt her feelings, so I said, 'No, no, no, Misty, I don't have feelings for her like that, it's just that Dawn's like a sister, she's my best friend. ' But I couldnt get the whole sentence out, because-"  
"Because she kissed you." I said.  
"Because she kissed me." Ash then followed. Then. Misty said, "I know you care about her like that. I can tell when you lie. Go get her." And I said "Thanks for being so understanding, Misty." And I tried to tell you, but you overheard part of it, and I could tell you were hurt, and I tried to explain myself but-"

Ash's P. O. V.

"And I tried to tell you, but you over heard part of it, and I could tell you were hurt, and I tried to explain myself but-" I couldnt finish my sentence. Dawn cut me off. She kissed me, and I started to kiss her back. She pulled away. "Ash, I'm glad you explained yourself, but I'm still hurt. I only kissed you because you were rambling, and you wouldn't listen to me if I tried to talk to you." Ok, if she doesn't know how she feels about me, then WHY DID SHE JUST KISS ME?! "Oh. Well, I came to break you out. Let's get going." I grabbed her hand, and had Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to break the bars. We then made a break for the front door, when Dawn tripped on a trigger, catching us in another trap. "Dawn, are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so." She tried to stand up, but couldn't When she tried again, she didn't even try to hide her physical pain. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Ash, I think I twisted my ankle." She said. I had Bulbasaur use razor leaf again, and we made it out of there. All of us. "Ash, Dawn, are you guys ok?" Brock asked. I had Dawn in my arms, since she couldn't walk, and she refused to be on my back. "Yeah, but Dawn twisted her ankle. Where's Misty?" I asked. Brock's face turned from concern to sadness. "I'll tell you when we get to the Pokemon Center."

Normal P. O. V.

(FLASHBACK!)

_"Brock! Ash and Dawn are free! We should get going now!" Misty yelled as she and Brock made a run for the exit. Unfortunately, the Grunts of Team Rocket knew about Ash's little plan. And so they wouldn't make it out, they detonated a bomb. Fortunately, Ash and Dawn made it out safely. Brock, with only seconds left, had to make a choice: Save Misty, or find his friends. "Brock, promise me you'll become a Pokemon breeder. If it's not for personal reasons, do it for me. Save yourself." Brock ran out, as the bomb reached zero._

What ever became of poor Misty? Find out in the next chapter!  
(Me: BUM BUM BUMMMM!)

_PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ COMMENT! _


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Misty

Ash's P. O. V.

When we got to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was standing in the doorway, shouting, "What in the world happened to you guys?! And where's Misty?" The Nurse Joy of Jubilife City had grown increasingly familiar with us, and she's sort of a confidant. "Nurse Joy, can you treat Dawn's leg? She thinks she twisted it." I asked. Nurse Joy replied, "Can Dawn walk on it?" Dawn tried to stand up, but she collapsed almost immeadiately. I think she passed out. Nurse joy picked her up, and carried her to the treatment room. "So, Brock, you said once we got to the Pokemon Canter, you'd tell me what happened to Misty. We're at the Pokemon Canter, so tell me." I said. Brock sighed. "Well, your plan went pretty well, with one flaw: As soon as a prisioner tried to escape, the lowest grunt is supposed to set off a bomb, to explode in one minute. It only took Misty and I about forty-five second to get to the door, but she tripped, and the time to escape was running out. She told me to find you and Dawn, to make sure you guys were ok. As soon as I was out the door, the bomb went off. And Misty was trapped inside." Brock said, holding back tears.

Dawn's P. O. V.

When I woke up, I was in the treatment room of the Pokemon Center. It didn't make any sense, because one person was missing: Misty. "N-Nurse Joy?" I asked gingerly. "Dawn, Misty was trapped in a building set to explode, when Ash, Brock and you escaped. Misty gave up her life to save you." Nurse Joy replied, a soothing sadness to her voice. "Do you want to see Ash and Brock?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, but one at a time please." I said. Not long after, Ash walked in. "So, how are you feeling?" Ash asked, trying to break the ice. "Fine, but I just wish Misty was here." I said. I started crying. Ash put his arm around my shoulder, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Brock stepped in at that point, but was sent out. Soon, the two of us fell asleep.

Normal P. O. V.

As our heroes recover in the Pokemon Center, Brock heads out to the remains of Team Rocket's Jubilife Base. What will he find there? Or, more importantly, WILL he find anything there? Find out in the next chapter

(Me: BUM BUM BUMMMM!)


	7. Chapter 7:Author's Note

Yeah, yeah, Ik u wanna get back to the story, but I wanna say a few things.

1. Thanx to Evee for being the first person to read and comment! love u!

2. This story is purely fan-fiction! so dont be givin me chiz!

3. Listen, I'm a rookie writer, so if it sucks, or if you don't like it, don't post things like "This sucks!" or "U can't write worth two cents!" or "Ur an awful writer!" try to post the postoves.

4. If you post an idea, ur name, or a character form, i'll see if i can incorporate that into a new story.

5. Ideas for new stories would help a lot! Writing is at least a two person job!

6. Again, any mean, scornful, spiteful, hateful, hatin, or any other form of mean comments will not be tolerated. If I see you repeatedly posting mean things on my story, I will report you, and you will get in trouble. GOT IT?!

Alright, now back to the story!


	8. Chapter 8:I'm Reminded of a song here!

Dawn's P. O. V.  
After we left the Pokemon Center, Ash and I decided to take a walk. On the beach. At night. Aloooone. You get the picture. It was a very clear night, almost as if Palkia had warped space in our favor. Ash and I were just walking along the shoreline, when he grabs my hand. I begin to lightly blush, and we keep walking. At that moment I was reminded of a song; specifically the Love Theme from Titanic.  
(Me: yeah, ik u guys would love to be able to hear the song, but unfortunately, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. I can post the lyrics though! :)

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on  
There is some love that will not go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

I started humming the tune to myself, and absent-mindedly, started singing, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you, go on. Far across the distance, and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, Far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once, more, you open the door, And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on" I would've gone on, but Ash, tapped my shoulder. "Dawn, you watched Titanic?" He asked. I knew that was just to get my attention. I looked up at him, and he was blushing all the shades of red. "You're a good singer. How come I've never heard you sing before?" Ash asked.

Ash's P. O. V.

Dawn was singing the Love Theme from Titanic_. "I wonder if she means those things she's saying. Knowing Dawn, she probably does. But I bet she doesn't like me. If I had to guess, I'd say she likes Kenny. She hates it when he calls her "Deedee." And they fight almost all the time when they see each other. I guess I should just give up on Dawn. Dear Arcues, why did you have to make Dawn the greatest thing to ever stumble into my life?" _I thought. Dawn got to the part about the heart going on and on. I couldn't stand it any longer. She was so... beautiful. I mean, the moonlight, the way it reflected in her eyes, and the gentle breeze blew her hat and clips off her hair. Then, the breeze blew a cherry blossom into her hair. I tapped her shoulder. "Dawn, you watched Titanic?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what else to say. I then asked, "You're a good singer. How come I've never heard you sing before?"

Dawn's P. O. V.

Wow. I didn't know what else to say. Because we both know I'm not one to be shy around crowds. I did sing when I was little, in my school performance of Titanic. We used actual lines from the movie, and the actual music score. "Umm, Ash, remember when our school put on Titanic? I performed that same song." He smiled at me. "Yeah, I remember. Because we both had the lead roles. And, I was almost late for the performance, so the understudy had to go on, and I got there at the kiss scene." Ash said, nervously blushing. "Well, do, you remember how it went? Not how it was supposed to go, but how it REALLY went?" I asked, giggling. "Yeah. All the dialog had been said, and I was supposed to kiss you, but I was super nervous about it. And we were both blushing like crazy, and then I leaned in to kiss you," I said, beginning to lean in.

Ash's P. O. V.

"And I leaned in to kiss you." I said, leaning in. We stopped, just close enough for our lips to meet. "And we both met each other..." I started.

"Halfway." We both finished. We both closed our eyes, and I kissed Dawn. I thought to myself, _"Dear Arceus, PLEASE don't let me screw up this time!" _It was a soft kiss, light and sweet. After about fifteen seconds, Dawn pulled away. "Wow." She said, her face brighter than ever. I felt my dace turn redder as well. "Wow." I said as well. After about a minute of awkward silence, Dawn said. "That was... better than last time." She said. I really didn't know how to respond to that, so I just picked up a cherry blossom, and put it on the other side of her hair. "Wow. She looks even prettier than before." Not knowing I said that out loud, Dawn blushed, and then she said, "You-You think I'm... pretty?" "Well, yeah, I do. Because you are pretty, Dawn." No one said anything for a few minutes. _"Dear Arceus, I told you NOT to let me screw up, not make this be the awkward night of our friendship! Please let something happen to break the silence!" _"Dawn," I began, "is this awkward for you, too?"

Dawn's P. O. V.

I was about to answer Ash's question, when out of no where, Brock came running up behind us. "Brock! what happened?!" I asked. "GUYS! You'll never believe this, I know because I didn't believe it either, but I found Misty! She's alive!" Brock said. "But what's the catch?" I said. "Misty was crushed under rubble, and she's really badly hurt. We need to get her to the Pokemon Center. NOW." We were closer to Sandgem Town than Jubilife, so we ran as fast as we could to the Sandgem Town Pokemon Center. When we arrived, Nurse Joy was there. "Nurse Joy! Can you help Misty?" I asked, almost pleadingly. Nurse Joy didn't say a word, but told Chansey to get a stretcher for a young female trainer. Chansey appeared with in minutes. "I Hope she'll be ok." I said. "She will. She has to be." Brock said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty's P. O. V.

I felt almost groggy when I opened my eyes finally. I could see Chansey and Nurse Joy, but if i was at a Pokemon Center, either, by some miracle I had survived, or this was a whacked-up sorta heaven. "Ughhhh. Where am I?" I asked, my vision acquiring a nice little cloud around the edges. "Misty, you're at the Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town. Brock rescued you out from under a rock. You'll be able to go home in a few hours." I was sort of shocked. "H-Home? Why would I go home? I-I was on my Pokemon journey with Ash, Brock, and Dawn. W-why... W-W-Why would I-I go h-home?" Nurse Joy replied, "Misty, honey, you need to go home, because you lost your trainer's license. When that rock fell on you, not only did it almost kill you, the Pokemon that you left at the Cerulean City Gym are the only Pokemon you have left. But if you want to go on a Pokemon journey that badly, you can go see Professor Rowan. He can give you everything you need to start your journey over again." I couldn't believe it. "L-L-Lost my T-T-Trainer's... License?" At that point, Dawn walked in, and sat down next to me. "Misty, I heard what happened. I assume you'll be going to Professor Rowan's laboratory for a starter Pokemon?" She asked. I just sobbed. "Oh, Dawn, what's the use? I might as well go home, and spend time with the Pokemon I left there." Dawn said, "Misty. Misty, Misty." I couldn't hear her through my violent sobs. "MISTY!" Dawn yelled. "What?" I said. "What's the use?! Misty, I know you'll never get those Pokemon back, but it can't hurt to try again, can it? Besides, even if you don't become a trainer, you can still travel with us. Because you still have me, and Brock. Plus, you still got Ash." Dawn said. She seemed hurt when she said that last sentence. "Dawn, I guess you're right. It can't hurt to try again." In about two hours, I was on my way to Professor Rowan's lab. I knocked on the door. "Hello there. I am Professor Rowan's assistant. Please, come in." I walked inside. "We are currently feeding the Pokemon. Professor Rowan will be here short- Oh excuse me miss, they don't like to be fed by hu-mans?" The assistant said confused. I had made my way over to a Piplup, and it had said, "Oh, hello miss. My name is Bubblie, and I am, as you can plainly see, a Piplup. These are my acquaintances, Lila, the Turtwig, and Cinders, the infant Chimchar. Pleased to meet you." I responded, "Hi. My name's Misty. Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" I asked as I began to pet its head. Bubblie then said, "Ohhhhhhhhhh. I like that. I really like you, Misty." Just then, Professor Rowan walked in. "Hello, sir. My name's Misty. And I'd like to rebecome a Pokemon Trainer!" I said proudly.

Normal P. O. V.

As Misty re-becomes a Pokemon Trainer, What will become of Ash and Dawn's relationship? Find out next time!

(Me: BUM BUM BUMMMMM!)


	9. Chapter 9: A BEAABNB

Dawn's P. O. V.

About a half-hour after Misty left for Professor Rowan's Lab, a boy walked into the Pokemon Center. A boy that I specifically told off several years back...

~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Dawn, I promise, if you give me your heart and your love, I will return it, by giving you mine." Drew said, Holding Dawn's hands in his one. He leaned in, and kissed her. "Drew, I do promise, and I ask that you give me your heart and love as well." Dawn said, and with that, she kissed Drew._

TIME SKIP! (*a few years later, now they're about 13, when they were, in the recent part of the flashback, about ten or eleven*)

"Listen, Dawn, we need to talk-" Drew began, hoping to maneuver around her temper. ""I was just thinking the same thing. We should end it." Dawn said. "Wow, fast talk." Drew said, and anime sweat dropped." (The next week...)

"Dawn, I still love you, and always have, and always will." Drew said, looking into the eyes of his rival, or friend, or frenemy. "Drew, you're more like a brother to me now. And I just think that you should think of me like a sister. Drew, it's been three years, and I haven't felt the way you feel about me for that period. It's over Drew, and we're like siblings. You're free to love me, but as a sister, or friend, or rival-" Dawn started, but Drew cut her off, with a kiss.

Drew's P. O. V.

"Hey, Dawn. I-It's nice to see you again." I said, nervously. _Ohhhh, man, why do I still get tounge tied around her?! I thought we moved on! _"Hey Drew. What do you want?" Dawn asked, with an unimpressed tone. "Hey Drew! Good to see you!" Ash said. "Hey Ash, hey Pikachu." "Pikachu!" said Pikachu, obviously happy to have his head scratched. "Hey Drew, why is Dawn acting so weird around you?" Ash asked. My face turned red. "Oh, uhhhh, w-w-well,w-we sorta were, you know, together, then we broke it off, a-and then y'know, she-uhh, being Dawn, told me off when I told her I loved her, I always had and always would. I-I mean, she wasn't, y'know, exactly MEAN about it, b-but nonetheless, she, she, uhhhh, she told me off." I managed to get that out before I messed up again. "Oh. well, yeah, that's Dawn for ya. Wanna hang with us for a bit? We were just going to go to Oreburgh City," Ash said. I then replied, "Woah. You STILL haven't gotten the Mining Badge yet?! Dude, you are way behind!" "Hey! We've been busy! Why you little-! UGH! I can see why Dawn told you off!" Ash said, his usual temper flaring.

Misty's P. O. V.

As I walked in the Pokemon Center, I saw... a boy? And he turned around to greet me. "DREW?! W-Why are you here?! I-I thought you were training, f-for the Grand Festival!" I said, unable to contain my excitement. "H-Hey Misty. H-How's are thing? I-I mean, uh, how are things? I-I, uh, I see y-you got a Piplup. N-Neat." Drew said, getting tounge tied. I giggled. "Well, we're fine, and yeah, this is Bubblie." I said. "So, uh, Misty, you-you, uhh, free tonight? I-I mean, cause i-if you are , I-I thought we, uh, we could go to, uhh, dinner or something, y'know, I-I mean, uhhh, if you're not busy." Drew stammered, blushing furiously. I gigled again. "Yeah, I'm free. Yeah, dinner would be nice." I said. "Ummm, uhh, Great, great. Hmm, I-I guess I-I'll see you a-around seven, then?" Drew asked. "Seven's fine." I said. "I'll, uhh, I-I mean, I gues I-I'll see you then?" He said nervously. I laughed. "Yeah." I kissed his cheek. He turned even brighter red than possible. He turned and went out the door, but he tripped. I laughed.

Dawn's P. O. V.

"Hey, Drew. I need to tell you something, so listen closely: You can be how you wanna be around my friends, and you can date them or whatever. But know this: If you EVER come to talk to me again, I won't listen. So, just stay out of MY life, got it?!" I said. He replied, "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, woah! Dawn, you' don't need to be that angry! I get it: you hate me, and you want absolutely nothing to do with me ever again. I got it! I just came to see you, and to see how you were doing. Because I missed my "sister"." I turned red. _Awwwwww! That's the sweetest thing Drew's ever said to me! He really has moved on this time. _"Alright, alright! I guess I can't stay mad at you forever." I said. "YAY! WOO-HOO!" Drew shouted, and hugged me. "Alright, alright, Drew, don't push your luck!"

Drew's P. O. V.

Man, today's a good day for me. I got a date with Misty, depite the fact my tounge literally ties itself in a knot when I talk to her, and Dawn's not mad at me anymore! WOO! Anyway, after that, I walked back to my hotel, fist-pumping I was so excited! Except then, I ran into May. "Oh. Hey May." I said, nonchalantly, despite the excitement building up inside me like a shaken soda. "Hey Drew. Why ya so excited?" She asked. "Cause I got a date with Misty, that's why!" I said, once again fist-pumping. May looked at the ground. "Oh. Where were they?" She asked. "Oh, ummm, at the Pokemon Center, across... the... street. And, she's gone." I said.

May's P. O. V.

As soon as Drew said Pokemon Center, I was out the door. I couldn't wait to see Ash! I arrived outside the front door, taking a moment to calm myself. I stepped in. "Hi Ash!" I said once I hugged him from behind. "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?! May?" He asked. "Yeah. Hiya, guys. Sooooo, Misty, heard you got a date with Drew. It's almost 5:45. You should probably go get ready." I said. "Oh, shoot. Thanks for reminding me, May." She ran down the hall to go get ready. "So, Uhh, May, you planning to let go of me anytime soon?" Ash asked. "Oh, I, uhhhh, sorta forgot. Sorry!" I released my grip. I stared at a blue-haired girl who came from down the hall and hugged Ash. "Hey, umm, Ash, Who's she?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot, you two haven't met. May this is my best friend Dawn." "Hey, nice to meet you." The blue-haired girl said. "And Dawn, this is my friend May. She's also a coordinator." I reached out and shook Dawn's hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said. "So, Ash, do you still have the ribbon I gave you?"

Dawn's P. O. V.

"So, Ash do you still have the ribbon I gave you?" May asked. I just fell apart. She gave him a ribbon. She must have a thing for him. I don't stand a chance. "Well, I gave it to Dawn, y'know, for luck. I figured that she needs luck in her contests more than I do." May was real cool about it. "Oh. Okay. Well, I guess that makes sense. So, Dawn, how many ribbons do you have?" May asked. I said, "Only one." I said. "Cool. Can I see. it?" She asked. I pulled out Piplup's Pokeball. "Go! Piplup!" I called. Out he came "Piplup Pip!" He said, displaying the Wallace Cup Ribbon. And, to May's surpise, the half-ribbon Ash gave me. "Wow, Dawn, that Wallace Cup Ribbon looks really... really great on Piplup." She said, obviously getting at something. "May what are you getting at, exactly?" I asked. "I saw the half-ribbon I gave to Ash before I left. Dawn, do you know exactly WHY I gave that to Ash?" May said. I shook my head. "C'mon, sit down, and I'll tell you a story."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Hey, Ash. I need to tell you something." May said, trying to hide her dissapointment in saying what needed to be said. "Yeah, what?" Ash asked. "Ash, I don't know how to say this, but I guess I've got nothing to lose: I'm leaving." May blurted out. "What?" Ash asked, in visible shock. "I mean, I'm leaving, for Johto, in two days." May said, saddened. "Oh." Ash said, fighting back tears._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Two days later...)_

_"Ash, what's wrong?" May asked, as she looked into her best friend, well almost more than a friend's eyes. "It's nothing, it's just that, I'm really gonna miss you, May." Ash said, not bothering to hold back tears. "Oh, Ash." May reached into her pocket, and pulled out her fifth ribbon. "This is the Magnet Ribbon, and it's given when the coordinator has an unusually close bond with the Pokemon their competing with. It's two pieces. I want you to have this one, as a way to remember me by. And," May added blushing, "I want you to have this, too." She said, as she leaned in and kissed Ash. "WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" said Max and Brock at the same time. "Ash, whenever you get lonely, I want you to remember, the Magnet Ribbon is only seperate if you don't think about the other half. We'll see each other again. I know it." May said. "Please begin boarding the S. S. Johto. We will leave shortly." The overhead loudspeaker announced. "Goodbye, Ash!" She shouted from the ship. She then said, in a normal voice, "I'll see you soon. I promise."_

Dawn's P. O. V.

"Wow." I said. "I never knew Ash meant that much to you. Or vice versa." I added, hiding the fact that I was crushed. Bu I can't say I was crushed, since I was never truly whole. "Oh, Dawn. I-I didn't mean it like that. Dawn! Dawn! Wait up! Dawn, please wait!" May yelled after me. I just kept running. Ash was in the lobby, talking with Brock. He saw me run out. "Oh, crap!" He said. He stopped May in her tracks. "May, what did you do?"

Ash's P. O. V.

I saw Dawn running out the door, crying. I then saw May running after her. "May, what did you do?" I asked. "I-I'm sorry! I just saw the Magnet Ribbon on her Piplup, and I said that the Wallace Cup ribbon looked nice on her Piplup. Then, she asked what I was getting at, and then I told her the real reason why I gave you that ribbon." May blurted out. "The real reason? So, you didn't give it to me because we're friends?" I asked. "Well, I told her, and then I told her about what happened the day I left for Johto, you know, right before I got on the boat. And then she thought I still had a thing for you, and I don't." May said. "Wait, you had a thing for me?" I said, confused. "Ohhhh. I guess that makes sense. But come on! We need to find Dawn before someone else does. And by someone else, I mean Team Rocket." I said. May looked at me like I was on crack. "Wow, you're really worried about Team Rocket getting Dawn? They can't even steal Pikachu!" She said. "Well, I don't know how, but they got her once, and I'm not gonna let that happen again." I said. I ran ahead. "Wow, he really cares about her." May said, and then caught up to me. We finally reached Jubilife Plaza. We searched everywhere for Dawn, but then I found her on the same hill she was last time. "Dawn! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I said. Dawn then proceeded to walk further away from me. "Hey, Dawn, what's the matter?" I asked. "You're not mad at me again, are you?" I asked. "Ash, I don't know what to feel, or if I should even try to feel anything at this point. All feeling has ever lead me to is more pain, I don't think I can take much more." She said. "Oh, Dawn. I'm sorry if May hurt you, but please don't be mad at her. She's trying her best. May's hurting, too." I added

Misty's P. O. V.

I guess I should get going. As I walked out of the Pokemon Center, I ran into Drew. "Hey Drew." I said. He turned around and blushed. "Oh, uh, h-hey Misty. Wow. Y-you, you, uhh, you look pretty. Prettier than I ever thought possible." He mumbled the last sentence to himself. "Drew, you- you thought I was pretty before?" I asked. "Well, yeah. Misty, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check. Dawn's really hurting, and I think she needs someone other than Ash, or Brock, or May. I promise I'll make it up to you. But Dawn and May are our friends, and they need us." Drew said. "Ok. If you can take Dawn, I'll help May. Ok? And then, how about tomorrow, same time?" I asked. He agreed. I went to the hotel May was staying at, and knocked on her door. "May? Are you there? It's Misty. Can I come in?" I asked gently. She said, "It's unlocked." It was, and I walked in. "May, Drew told me that you were hurting. Do you wanna talk about it?" She nodded. "Well, you know the ribbon Ash had? The one I gave him?" I nodded. "Well, I told Dawn why I gave him the ribbon. And then, she thought I still had a thing for Ash, and she just ran out. And Ash sorta called me out for it, and I feel even more awful than I already did." She started sobbing. "Oh, you poor thing. It's alright." I said, petting her hair.

Normal P. O. V.

As Misty and Drew try to comfort their friends, a very frustrated Ash trys to find a reason why he keeps screwing up.

(Me: yeah, ik i lied with the title of this chapter, but this is only the first part! SO TICK AROUND! BUM BUM BUMMMM!)


	10. Chapter 10: ABEAABNB2

Misty's P. O. V.

As we were walking back to the Pokemon Center, I thought to myself, _"Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever. Dear Arceus, why can't you make this easier?!" _I sighed. Here goes. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you." I said, trying as hard as I could to not show my sadness, and not to cry. Ash, Dawn, and Brock, were listening. "It can wait untill we're back at the Pokemon Center. In fact, it needs to wait untill we're at the Pokemon Center." I said. Within five minutes, we were there. Ash said, "So, Misty, what did you wanna tell us?" It was now or never. "Guys, I've decided to help out the Daycare Couple." They were shocked. "I mean, not forever, but while we're here in Solaceon." I added. They were all happy for me, congratulating me, and hugging me, and stuff. I didn't want to tell them the whole truth. We were going to be there for 4 or 5 days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (4 or 5 days later...)

Ash's P. O. V.

When we left the Pokemon Center that morning, we followed Misty straight to the Daycare People. We all stopped to say hi, and introduce ourselves. After that, we started to leave, but Misty wasn't coming. "Misty, aren't you comin' with us? You said you were only helping while we were in town." I said. Misty walked over, and kissed my cheek. Then she hugged Dawn and Brock. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you guys to be upset. Here is where my journey ends. I had a lot of fun training with you guys, and competing in Contests with Dawn, but I love helping out with the Pokemon here. And", she started, but I could see she was fighting not to cry. "Bye, guys. Oh, Dawn, I almost forgot. I want you to have these. And, I want you to have Psyduck." Misty said. She handed Dawn a couple of her nice dresses, and Psyduck's Pokeball. "Misty, I don't know what to say. I mean, why would you just give up your Psyduck like that?" Dawn asked, tears in her eyes. "Well, Dawn, back in Jubilife, you liked him so much, and I've been planning this for a long time. And, Dawn, if you really like him that much, he's yours now. And as for the dresses, a) they look better on you anyway, and b) these are the ones you liked best when you helped me pick out a dress for my date." Misty said. "Now, you guys stay out of trouble, alright?" She asked. She was indicating we should leave. "We will. Goodbye, Misty." I said. At this moment, I was reflecting on everything we've done with Misty. And I was reminded of a song, The time has come (Pikachu's Goodbye)

(Me: Again, I know y'all would like to hear the song, but once again, my computer's being stupid, so here are the lyrics. :) )  
I close my eyes, and I can see The day we met, just one moment and I knew You're my best friend, do anything, for you We've come so far, and done so much And I feel, like we've always been together Right by my side, through thick and thin You're the part of my life, I'll always remember,  
The time has come, it's for the best I know it Who could have guessed that you and I Somehow, someday, We'd have to say goodbye  
(INSTRUMENT INTERLUDE FOR A LITTLE BIT!)  
You've helped me find the strength inside And the courage, to make my dreams come true How will I find, another friend, like you Two of a kind, thats what we are And it seems, like we were always winnin' But as out team, is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginnin'  
The time has come, it's for the best, I know it Who could've guessed that you and I, Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye...  
(MORE INSTRUMENT INTERLUDE!)  
Somehow today, we'd have to say, goodbye...  
Best song EVER in pokemon! but its sooo saaad! :'(  
Dawn's P. O. V.  
"Well, I guess this is it." I said to Misty. I hugged her. "And Misty, truly, thank you, so, so, so, so much!" I said. We were about to leave when Brock said, "Wait! If Misty's staying, I'm staying." And Brock stood by her. "I'm going to become the best Pokemon Breeder, and I bet I can learn a lot from the Daycare people." Brock said. I asked, "Ok, before we leave, is ANYONE else staying?!" Just then, Psyduck came out of it's Pokeball, and waddled over to Misty. "Psyduck, Psyduck, Psy. Duck, Duck, Duck!" It said to her. "Psyduck, don't worry. Dawn will take great care of you." "Psyduck, return!" I called. "Well, I guess we'll be going then. Goodbye, Misty! Don't worry about Psyduck! I'll take good care of him!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Bye guys!" Ash and I shouted. I then thought to myself, _"Wait... ASH AND I?! As in, just us, and no one else? SWEET! I guess you really do listen to me Arceus."_ As we walked to Veilstone City, when we reached the route leading their, a torrential downpour started. "Hey Ash! We should get out of this rain!" I said. Ash replied, "Yeah, we should, but I have to do something first!"  
Ash's P. O. V.  
"We should, butI have to do something first!" I shouted over the roar of the rain. "Well, what do you need to do?" Dawn shouted back. "Remember when we were little, and I rescued your ball from the school bullies?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" She shouted back. "Because, ever since then, that day in 3rd grade, I've never had the courage to say this, but I have the courage now!" I shouted to her. "To say what?" Dawn asked, and I said, "Dawn, I love your smile, the way you can light up a room just by walking in. I love how you can make someone feel better by just sitting next to them, how you know what to say when words need to be said, and how you know how to share the silence when they are not. I love how you draw everyone in with your personality, how you are gracious in victory, and defeat, how you can point out a mistake that another has made, but not criticize them. I love your kindness towards others, your laugh, your attitude towards new things, and, most importantly of all, I love you. I love you, Dawn Marie Anderson." I said. Dawn looked so pretty with the raindrops in her hair, and I kissed her. It was a quick kiss.  
Dawn's P. O. V.  
"I love you. I love you Dawn Marie Anderson." I was.. shocked. I never knew Ash felt that way, and for so long. But, why did he keep that bottled up so long? As I was thinking, Ash brushed aside a piece of hair in my eyes, and kissed me. Just a quick kiss, but I never knew Ash was one for cliche' romantic moments. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I grabbed his hand, and as a lightning bolt came down, we ran to the cafe' not too far from here. as we walked in, we saw May, and... Drew? "May! Drew! What are you guys doing here?!" I asked, surprised. "Waiting for this rain too stop, that's what. Wow, you guys are soaked. Let me guess. You guys were heading to Veilstone City, when you guys got caught in the rain. But you guys should only be a little wet. Why are you guys dripping?" May asked. Well, I didn't know what to say, but I sneezed, so May said I could talk about it later. We found towels, got some hot chocolate, and were warming up in minutes. "Ash, can I talk to Dawn alone for a minute?" May asked. "So, Dawn, what exactly were you out there so long anyway?" May asked. "May, take your best guess. I'll give you some hints: Misty and Brock are staying in Solaceon Town to help the Daycare Couple, and we were just walking, when out of no where, this huge rainstorm hits, and it was just me and Ash, and I know you've seen enough movies to figure out the rest." I said. "Oh. Wow, I never pegged Ash as a romantic cliche' kind of guy." May said. "Me neither. But I couldn't think of what to say, so We came here before the rain broke through our Pokeballs." I said. "Oh. Wow. That's awkward." May said. Now it was my turn to ask questions. "So, May, why are you here with Drew? Didn't he have a thing for Misty?" I asked. It was May's turn to be embarressed.

May's P. O. V.  
"So, May, why are you here with Drew? Didn't he have a thing for Misty?" Dawn asked. "Ummm, well he did, but since Misty left, I've been hanging out a lot, and we're both coordinators. So, we're both traveling together. That's why." I said to avoid going into further detail. Here's what REALLY happened...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_*FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, Drew, what are you gonna do, now that Misty's not here?" May asked. Drew said, "Well, I was thinking of maybe, ummm, traveling with you? I-I mean.. i-if that's cool with you. I-Is it?" He asked nervously. He thought to himself, "Man, why is it whenever I start getting to know a girl, I end up falling for them?! Dear Arceus, what's wrong with me?" May blushed. "Y-You want t-to travel.. w-with me?" She could hardly contain her excitement. "W-Well, y-yeah. I-I mean, y'know, a-as friends, fellow coordinators." Drew said, blushing a little. "Y-Yeah, i-it's cool w-with me." May responded, while thinking to herself, "I hope he doesn't think I had or have a thing for Ash. Because I never did." Drew asked, to May's disappointment, "Is us traveling together going to be awkward, I-I mean since you,uhh, obviously ha-have a thing for Ash?" He said, sounding saddened. May grabbed his hands in her own. "Drew, I-I never had a thing for Ash. I always had a thing... for you." May said the last sentence quietly enough so that Drew didn't hear her, but he knew she said something. "May, what did you say?" Drew asked, blushing. May repeated, now more comfortable with the idea of admitting her little, well not-so-little crush, "I guess I always had a thing for you." Drew then asked, a little surprised, "Y-You m-mean.. a-as a friend?" Because they were former rivals, May could've meant she wanted him to be her friend. "Drew, number one, if I wanted you to be my friend, I wouldn't be holding your hands, standing so close to you, or telling you this at sunset. Number two, if I wanted to be your friend, I would've asked when we were in preschool. Number three, if I wanted for us to be friends, I wouldn't be about to kiss you." May said, as she did lean in and kiss him. "Drew, I want for us to be more than friends." May said, blushing. "Wait, what does that mean?" A confused, and secretely happy, Drew asked. "It means, I love you. And I do. I have loved you since we first met, in preschool. I love you, Andrew Oliver Hayes." May said. Drew also turned as bright red at the sun was at that moment. "Now it's my turn." Drew said. "Wait, do you want us to be friends, too?" May asked. "May, if I wanted to be just friends, I wouldn't be about to kiss you right now, would I?" And Drew kissed May. "I love you, too, Maylee Anna Dawson." _(End Flashback)  
I decided that I should tell that to Dawn. And I did. She said, "Wow. I KNEW IT! I totally called it! Me and Drew and you were in the same class for 2cnd grade and he kept staring at you, and doodling hearts in a notebook, and I said to him, "You like May! You totally like May!" Then Drew, being Drew, said, "What? Me? Like HER?! As if!" And then I said to him, "Well, if you DON'T like her, you should have not trouble talking to her then!" Then I, remembering that, said, "Oh yeah! I remember that! Because I heard, 'Well, if you DON'T like her, you should have not trouble talking to her!' and then I saw you shove Drew at me, and I remember that because Drew, again, being clumsy Drew, tripped on his shoelace and fell on top of me. And then, he actually didn't have trouble talking to me. Because after that, he got off me and said,'Oh my gosh, May, I'm so sorry about that! Are you okay?' And he helped me up, and we actually started on a really long conversation about what kinds of Pokemon we were gonna catch when we grew up. But the funny thing is, I was the one who had trouble talking to him. Whenever I talked to him, I had to look at the ground." I said. Just then, Ash and Drew walked over.  
Drew's P. O. V.  
We walked over, and apparently interrupted the girls' conversation. "So, what were you gals talkin' about?" I asked, as]bout as nonchalantly as a wildfire is harmless. "Nothing." May and Dawn said. "So, uh, guys, it looks like the rain stopped, and we can get going." We all walked outside, and the rain had stopped. "So, Ash and Dawn, if you're planning to get to Veilstone City, you should go now. May and I are heading to Hearthome City for contests. We'll catch up with you guys later." I said. Ash and Dawn started off. "Dawn and Ash so have a thing for each other." I said, putting my arm around May. "Yeah. They're gonna make such a cute couple." May said. "C'mon, May, if we're gonna make it to Hearthome in time for the Contest, we'd better get a move on." I said.  
As Ash and Dawn set off for Veilstone, and May and Drew head for Hearthome, Ash and Dawn encounter an old, friend, (well enemy, actually an old frenemy. Yeah, thats good. I'm going with that.) An old frenemy. Who is this frenemy? And what will happen to our heroes? Find out on the next chapter!  
(Me: YEAH! Ok, now y'all got your bittersweet ending, and stuff! On to the next chapter! BUM BUM BUMMMM!)


	11. Chapter 11:ABEAABNB3

Dawn's P. O. V.

As we were walking to Veilstone, we bumped into a hooded figure. "Oh, hello. We didn't see you there." I said. "Well, hello Dawn. I see you still need Ash-y boy to protect you." I knew that voice. And that nickname. Only one person called Ash "Ash-y boy": Gary Oak. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Gary Oak Tree. What an unplesant surprise." I said sarcastically. "Well, well, well. Little Dawna Marie. The feeling's mutual." He replied, putting his hood down. "OMG! I haven't seen you in like forever!" I said. "Dawn, I'm confused, first you said it was an unplesant surprise, and now you two are best friends? What's going on here?" Ash asked. "Well, when we were in like fourth grade, when you left for your Pokemon journey, I was heartbroken, cause you were one of my best friends, and Gary was there for me. Because his last name's Oak, we called him Gary Oak Tree. It was pretty funny." I said. "Oh." Ash said. "Oh, Ash, you should've seen him when he was little! And on Picture Day, nonetheless. He came to school with his two front teeth missing, and it had rained when he walked to school. I still have the yearbook in my bag." I pulled it out, and flipped to our classroom's page. "NO! NO, NO! DON'T SHOW THAT-" Gary started, but it was a little late. I had already pointed out his photo. The little kid with his teeth missing, and his hair fried! Ash started laughing! "THAT'S GARY?!" He asked, once he calmed down. "Yeah, unfortunately I never had much luck with Picture Day." Gary said. "Well, it was nice seeing you Gary Oak Tree, but we need to be on our way." I said. Gary then asked, "You two are dating right?" Ash and I anime sweat dropped. "No, we're not dating! Why would you care all of a sudden?!" I asked, forgetting to control my temper. Gary kinda cowered, but then said, "Well, I just wanted to know, because you guys make a cute couple. Don't you guys remember? That's why our teachers always paired you two up.."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *FLASHBACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey, Dawn, why does the teacher always pair us up for group projects?" A twelve-year-old Ash asked. Twelve-year-old Dawn replied, "I don't know. Should we go ask?" They walked over to their teacher. "Ummm, Mrs. Whitney?" Little Dawn asked. "Yes, Dawn?" Mrs. Whitney replied. (Me: Ok, before you ask: Yes, Mrs. Whitney is the same Whitney of the Goldenrod City Gym. In my story, she was an elementary school teacher before that. NOW=, BACK TO THE STORY!) _"Mrs. Whitney, we have a question." Ash said. "Well, what's your question?" Mrs. Whitney replied. "Well, we wanna know, why do you always pair Ash and I up for group projects or partner projects?" Dawn asked. Mrs. Whitney giggled. "Well, I always pair you two up because you guys are so cute together!" Their sixth grade teacher giggled again. _

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Well, we'd better get going. BYE GARY!" I shouted. We were then on our way.

As our heroes resume their journey to Veilstone City, something unexpected happens to yet again disrupt our heroes relationship. What will happen this time around? Find out in the next chapter!

Me: Sorry this whole chapter was Dawn's point of view. But stick around, more action coming up next! BUM BUM BUMMMM!


	12. Chapter 12: The encounter

Ash's P. O. V. (This is a time skip, srry!)

As we arrived at Veilstone, Dawn and I felt like our feet were going to fall off! "Man, that dang route went on for-friggin-ever! I'm just glad it finally ended! How about you, Dawn?" I asked. "Dawn?" She sort of replied, "Yeah, so... glad... route... ended." Then, she just passed out! So, I picked her up, and carried to her to a Pokemon Center. When we got there, Nurse Joy had her Chansey bring out a stretcher, and then she said, "Poor thing. She's the fifteenth one this week!" I was shocked. "Wait, this week?!" I asked. Nurse Joy said, "For some strange reason, all this week, people have been coming in saying that a lot of people have just passed out on the streets. And the tragic thing is, when they wake up, they have no memory of where they are, and who brought them there." Nurse Joy brought me back to see Dawn. "So, when Dawn wakes up, she won't remember me, or any of her Pokemon?" I asked. Nurse Joy said, "Well, how long have you guys been friends, and how long has she known you?" Nurse Joy asked. "We've been friends since we were little." I said. Nurse Joy replied, "Well, there's a highly likely chance she may not remember, but Arceus has a way of working miracles when they're needed." Nurse Joy winked, and went to check on her other patients. I started storking Dawn's hair. "Oh, Dawn. Please wake up. And remember everything." I thought to myself, _"Dear Arceus, Nurse Joy said you have a way of working miracles when they're needed, and right now, a miracle is needed. Please let Dawn wake up, and please don't let her forget." _I ended up falling asleep in the chair.

Dawn's P. O. V.

The next morning, I woke up in the Pokemon Center in Veilstone. But the last thing I remember was walking into Veilstone. Then it hit me: I must've passed out, and Ash carried me here. "Well, good morning Dawn. How are you feeling?" Nurse Joy asked. "Fine, except my head hurts." I said, getting a pulsing pain in my head. At the sound of my Voice, Ash stirred in the chair next to me. "Morning Ash." I said, giggling. "Morning Dawn. Wait- you didn't lose your memory?" He asked, shocked. "Well, no. How could I ever forget?" I said. He stood up, hugged me, and started bouncing in a circle. "YAY! SHE DIDN'T FORGET! WOOO!" I yelled, "Ash! Put me down!" I couldn't help giggling. "Well, Ash, what'd I tell you? Arceus has a way of working miracles when they're needed most." Ash replied, "Yeah, I guess he does."

If you thought THAT was nervewracking, what til you see what happens NEXT!


	13. Chapter 13:Again! Really!

Ash's P. O. V.

After we left the Pokemon Center, we headed for the Veilstone City Gym. But, we sorta had an accident along the way. And when I say accident, I mean , car accident. We were just walking, not really watching where we were going, because no one really drives a car, everyone walks, but a car came barreling down the street, full speed, and I managed to get out of the way, but I would've tried to get Dawn, but the car came too fast. And in about 3 seconds, BAM! Dawn was down. It was bad. But, I learned that panic leads to chaos, and chaos leads to nothing getting done about the situation. A small crowd had formed. People were saying:

"Oh my."  
"Oh dear!"  
"Is she ok?"

"Someone call 911!"

"Ash! Dawn! Are you guys ok?" The last one caught me off guard. It was May and Drew. They always seemed to be there when we needed them. "Well, I'm fine, but Dawn..." I trailed off. May whipped out a cell phone, and called an ambulance. "Ash, they said the ambulance should be here in a few minutes!" May shouted over the crowd. I started to get a little frustrated. "Well, Dawn may not HAVE a few minutes!" I needed something to get rid of my frustration. So, I punched a cement wall, and broke my arm up to my elbow. In about two minutes, the ambulance arrived. A paramedic came over and asked me, "Can you tell me what exactly happened here?" I said, "Well, we were heading over to the Gym, and we weren't really paying attention to where we were walking, cause not many cars are around here. And one minute, we're casually crossing the street, and the next minute, BAM! Dawn's just lying on the ground, broken and everything!" I said. A different paramedic checked to see if I had any broken bones. He said "Kid, you broke your arm up to your elbow. How did you do that?" He asked, obviously dumbfounded. "Well, I was frustrated at myself, and I couldn't find anything else, so I punched the cement wall." I said. "Wow. You have issues." The paramedic said. "Well, that should do it." They had Dawn on a different ambulance. I rode along with her.

See? I told you! This is only the first part! Stick around!


	14. Chapter 14: I feel like i've been hit

Ash's P. O. V.

At the hospital, they took Dawn to what they said was called the ICU. I had to wait in the lobby. About 0.01 seconds later, May, Misty, Brock, and Drew all walked in the front door. "Hey guys." I said. "Ash, we heard what happened." Misty said. "God, I just feel so guilty. I feel like Dawn's here because of me." I admitted. May said, "Oh, Ash, you didn't do anything to cause this. Technically speaking, yes, Dawn IS in the hospital, because YOU helped get her here. So her being here because of you is a good thing." I felt a little better. We waited for hours and hours and hours, and after what seemed like an eternity, we were allowed to go see Dawn. At first, I just stared through the window. We weren't allowed to go in yet. "Oh, God." We all said. Seeing Dawn like that, all helpless and broken, that did it. That broke me. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I didn't want any one to see me cry, so I went to the lobby just outside the hall, and just collapsed up against the wall. May came after me and said, "Ash, are you alright?" I was just frustrated and upset, and angry, and I lashed out at her. I said, "May, what do you think? Do I look ok? No, because I'm not! Dawn's like this because of me, and now, she might die, and I'll never know how she feels. And she'll never truly know how I feel. So, just... Leave Me Alone!" I said, and I ran out the door. May said, "Oh Ash."

Drew's P. O. V.

May came back, and she said that Ash had sorta lashed out at her. I said, "Well, you tried. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to him." I walked out, and found Ash sitting on the front steps, crying. "Ash, we're all really worried about you. Are you ok?" I said. He up like the flame on a Cyndaquil's back. "No, I'm not ok! I'm sick and tiredof people asking that! Because I'm not ok! Because I know that my best friend is lying there, because of me! And, and... she might die because of me. And if she does, Dawn will die, not knowing how I really feel about her." Ash just put his head on his knees. "Hey, Ash. I'm sure Dawn will be just fine. Especially if she's got you to protect her." I said, trying to comfort him. He just said, not even looking up at me, "Drew, do you know what it's like to know that someone could die because of your actions? Someone you really, really, truly, deeply care about; you could have their blood on your hands?" I sat next to him. "Well, no, I don't really know." I said, awkwardly. "Well, I'll tell you how it feels: It feels like a part of you is going yo die with that person. And you just feel so guilty, that you feel like your heart's going to explode. That's how it feels." Ash said, his voice shaking from crying. I could tell. "Ash, you wanna know something?" I said. He sniveled. "What?" He asked. "You got it bad, man. And I mean BAD." I said trying to cheer him up. "Got what bad?" he asked. I said, "Remember what you told me at the Pokemon Center? Love. You really, really care about Dawn, and we all can tell." I said. "C'mon, we should go inside before we turn into peoplesicles." It had gotten really dark. When we walked inside, Misty ran up to me and said, "Drew, Ash was right. The doctor just came out and told us all that, there's a high likelihood that Dawn won't live." Ash walked over to the window, and said, "B-But the doctors said she was sleeping." May said, "Drew, I'll handle this one."

May's P. O. V.

I walked over to Ash, and braced myself so I could say this as gently as possible. "Ash, there's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breath, and said under my breath, _"Dear Arceus, why can't you make this easier to swallow? Please, Arceus work a miracle." _Ash said, "Yeah, what?" I took a deep breath, and said, "Ash, the truth is that, how can I say this, Dawn's not sleeping." I didn't know any other way to say it, and I knew Ash would be more upset if I beat around the bush, so to speak. "Wait, what do you mean she's not sleeping?" I said, "Well, she's sorta sleeping, except, it's a really long, deep sleep, and she might not wake up." I said. He got tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder. I said, "Ash, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be how she is, because she wouldn't be alive." He shrugged my hand off and said, "Thanks, May. But I don't think I'll feel better until Dawn's life isn't a game of touch-and-go." Well, we're making progress. He didn't run out the front door, and he didn't pumch anything. I think I did pretty well.

Misty's P. O. V.

Wow. I can't believe Ash was right. Dawn may die on us. A shining star doesn't burn out this fast, does it? "Poor Ash." I said to Brock. "Yeah. He's takin' it pretty hard." Brock replied. Just then, the doctor came out and said, "Guys, can I talk to Ash alone for a minute?" We all decided to get some food. (Me: Sorry Misty's is short this time!)

Ash's P. O. V.

"So, Ash, how's you're arm feeling?" The doctor asked. I hadn't been thinking about it. "Well, since I've had other things on my mind, I haven't really noticed it." I said. "Well, I guess you're arm's good to go, and you can take off the bandage now." I did. "So, Ash, I guess you've heard about Dawn's condition." The doctor said as gently as possible. "Yeah. I hope she'll be ok." I replied. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "Ash, if it'll make you feel better, you can come in and talk to her, even if she can't hear you." I walked into Dawn's room. I pulled up a chair, and sat next to her. Dawn looked... peaceful, I guess is the word I'm looking for. I thought to myself, _"Dear Arceus, I know bad things happen to good people, and sometimes they've done wrong, but this just doesn't make sense. Why did this have to happen to Dawn? Dear Arceus, if you could let that happen again, please let the car hit me, and not Dawn. What has Dawn ever done wrong_?" I looked at her. "Oh, Dawn, I know that sometimes bad things happen to good people, but I wouldn't even wish this on my enemy. This is something you would wish on no one. It just kills me seeing you like this, all broken and helpless. It kills me, because it shatters the image of a wild, beautiful independent girl. And I just wish she'd some back." The doctor walked over, "Ash, wrap it up." She said. "I'm so, so, so, sorry Dawn." I whispered. And then I walked out.

Told ya it was gonna be nerve-wracking! Nail-biting, heart-pounding, suspense, and drama! BUM BUM BUMMM!


	15. Chapter 15: Waiting

Misty's P. O. V.

As we walked back, I saw Ash walking out of Dawn's room. "So, why were you in Dawn's room? I thought the doctors said we weren't allowed in there." I said. Ash replied, "Well, the doctor said I could talk to her, even though she can't hear me, if it would make me feel better. And it did. Because Arceus has a way of working miracles when they're needed." Ash said. For the first time in about a week, Ash looked happy. I mean, it was sort of a melancholy happiness, but happy none the less. "Well, I guess it worked. You look a lot happier, and when I say a lot happier, I mean, you didn't look like a gothic and you actually smiled." He looked like the little kid I knew when he smiled. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right." He said. Then, he yawned. I guess, at that moment, we all realized, we hadn't slept for days! We were all pretty tired. So we all took a chair, or a spot on the floor, and passed out. All of us slept pretty well. Well, almost all of us.

Ash's P. O. V.

Even though none of us have gotten a bit of sleep for three days, I was up at like 5 in the morning, and apparently, I either woke Misty up, or she always gets up at five. "Hey, Misty, what are you doing up so early?" I asked. "Oh, d-did I wake you up?" She asked, nervously. "Naw, I was up already. Just a question, are you ALWAYS up this early?" She said. "Yeah." She then asked, "Ash, you haven't slept for three days. What are you doing up so early?" She sounded a bit concerned. "I couldn't sleep." I admitted. "Ash, were you worrying about Dawn?" She asked. "Yeah, but I can't help it? What if she doesn't wake up, or snap out of it, or whatever?" I said. "Ash, stop worrying so much. Dawn will be fine. Now you need to go back to sleep. It's not healthy for you to be up this early. I'm only up because I'm used to being up this early." I walked back to my spot on the floor, and fell asleep.

Drew's P. O. V.

After about 10 or 11 hours, the rest of us finally woke up. Except for Ash. Poor kid, I don't blame him. Misty walked over to me, and said, "Poor kid. He hasn't slept for actually five days, and he was up at five this morning. He needs his sleep." We all tried to be as quiet as possible, except for when Brock woke up about thirty seconds later. "Hey, guys! Should we wake Ash up?" He almost yelled. We all whisper-yelled "Ssshzippit!" Misty then whispered, "BROCK! If you yell any louder, we won't need to wake Ash up! He hasn't slept for five days!" That shut Brock up. I walked over and sat in a chair in the lobby. May sat next to me. "So, Drew, how are you doing?" She asked. Man, that's what I like about May: In another friends time of need, she's concerned about everyone else as well. "Now that I think about it, I honestly don't know how to feel. I mean, not even on an ancestreal enemy would I wish this form of horror." I said. May rubbed my back. "Oh Drew. I know, it sucks. But if you think that Dawn's going to die, she's not gonna get any better. Think positive. Send positive thoughts." "Woah, May, when did you become a hippie?" I asked. She said, "SORRY! I ran out of things to say, and I was trying to cheer you up!" She said, bursting into tears. She laid her head on my shoulder, and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, May. It's alright." I said, not really knowing what to say. "Well, at least it's bringing us together, and not tearing us apart." I added. She sniveled, and said, "Well, yeah, I guess you're right, in a sense."

Ash's P. O. V.

I woke uo to the sound of May sobbing. "Wha-" I said groggily. I stood up, and walked over to May and Drew. "Why's May crying?" I said. "She's upset, and stressed. I guess we've all been a little on edge." Drew said. "Is May ok?" I asked. "Yeah, she's fine now." Drew said. I said, "Well, if she's fine, any reason she's still got her head on your shoulder?" I asked, knowing it would annoy him. "W-Well, umm, y'know, sh-she was crying, a-and, y'know, she p-put her head there, a-and- HEY!" He said finally realizing what I was up to. "YOU LIKE MAY! YOU LIKE MAY!" I said, full knowing what Drew's reaction would be. I started running. "ASH KETCHUM, I'LL GET YOU!" Drew yelled as he ran after me. "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Drew's P. O. V.

Ash is such a little kid at sometimes! So what if I do like May? I still needed and excuse to run off a little steam. I think we both did. I still was gonna get him for that. I wasn't that far behind him, when he looked back and said, "Oh holy Shaymin!" and started running faster. I was gonna get him, but I wasn't gonna beat'im up or anything. I wasn't angry, just annoyed. I finally caught up to him after about 2 and a half hours of running. "We... should... get... back to the... hospital. So... others... don't freak... out." I managed to get out in between pants. This time we WALKED. When we got back Misty and May came up to us, and simultaneously shouted, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Ash and I anime sweat dropped. "Are you two sure you aren't sisters who were switched at birth?" I said. "Yes, we're sure, and you two: Next time you want to blow off steam, at least tell us where you're going!" May said. "Wow. Drew,dude, you really willing to put up with that temper?" Ash asked. "Yes, yes I am." I said proudly. Ash then chuckled, and said, "Wow. You must either REALLY like May, you must be really brave, you're REALLY INSANE, or a combination of the three." I said, "A little of all of those." Just then May, Misty, and Brock said they were gonna go get some food. I decided I was gonna go with them. "Ash, you wanna come?" I asked. He said, "Naw, I'm good." We walked away. Misty said, "Guys, I'm starting to get really concerned about Ash." We all stopped. "Well, what do you mean?" I asked. "Well, he's slept once in six days, and hasn't eaten since..." May counted on her fingers, and then continued, "four days! That's not healthy!" May exclaimed. "May, I'm sure Ash will be fine. If you're really that worried, do you want me to drag him down to the cafeteria with us?" I offered. She said, "Yeah, it'd make me feel better." So, I went over, and grabbed Ash by his sleeve. "HEY! What're you doing?!" He yelled. "Well, you haven't eaten in four days, and you've slept once in six days. You're starting to worry May. So I asked her if she was really that worried,, if I should drag you down with us. Obviously it would, so here I am, dragging you to the cafeteria against your will." I said. In a few minutes, we caught up with the others. "Wow, I didn't think he'd come willingly." Misty giggled. "Haha. Very funny." Ash's stomach growled. "I guess I am a little hungry." We all laughed. And I mean, REALLY laughed. So, we all sat down and ate breakfast, jus like the family we were. After about a half-hour, we all decided to go on a walk. It was the first time we had ever just relaxed, and not have been on edge, or strssed, or worried, or fighting. May noticed and said, "Drew, what are you thinking about? I-Is something the matter?" I just smiled. "No, May. nothings the matter. I was just thinking about how every time we've tried to have a good time, or do something like this, something's always gone terribly wrong. Like when Ash and Dawn, and Misty and Brock were having a good time, Ash and Dawn got into a HUGE fight, and then they got kidnapped, and Misty almost got killed, and they were being torn apart, a-and..." I stopped. I didn't need to go on. May got the idea. "Well, that's only because you think that something bad's gonna happen. If something will, oh well. But for tight now, we should just enjoy it." Yep, it's official, May's turning into a hippie. "Again, when did you become a hippie?" I asked. She laughed. I liked her laugh. "I guess you're right, May." She laughed again.

Ash's P. O. V.

After a nice walk, we went back to the hospital. As we got there, the doctor said that we were allowed to go and see Dawn. The doctor did say one at a time, though. "So, guys, does anyone want to go see Dawn?" I asked. I didn't really care who wanted to go see her. As long as she would be ok, it was fine with me. No one else really wanted to, so I went in. I don't know if it was just me, or the fact that we've been on edge for a few days, but Dawn almost seemed to relax. "Dawn, I just hope that Arceus has a plan for something amazing to happen, especially after this." I said, to no one in particular. I heard May say, "Wow. Is it just me, or when Ash walked in, did-did Dawn relax?" No one could really answer that. I sat down, and started stroking Dawn's hair. She was pretty, even sleeping. I kissed her, very gently. She stirred. And, for the first time in a week, her eyes opened.

Dawn's P. O. V.

I felt Ash kiss me, and I guess as just a natural reaction, I opened my eyes. "Ash?" I said. "Oh. My. God!" He said. He was really happy. He ran outside. Then, the doctor came in. "Well, look who's awake. How are you feeling, Dawn? Headache, pain, anything?" She asked. "No, I feel fine. Better than fine." I said, smiling. "Well, Dawn, it looks like after I file the discharge papers, you'll be good to go. I'll be back in five minutes." She walked out. All of a sudden, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and drew all cam in, and I was bombarded with hugs! "Ok, ok. Guys, I can't breathe!" I said. In about five minutes, the doctor came back and said, "Alright Dawn, you're all set. Just head next door to the Pokemon Center to get your Pokemon, and you'll be all set." We all walked out. When we walked in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy had six Pokeballs sitting on the counter. "Here are your Pokemon, Dawn. They're all good as new." "Thanks for keeping them so long, Nurse Joy." I thanked her. Shortly after we walked out, a Pikachu ran up to me and said, "Pika! Pika pi pikachu, pika pi! Pikachu, pika pi?" It asked. What it said was, "Help me! My friend is hurt! Will you help it?" I couldn't say no to it's cute little face. So I said, "I'll catch up with you guys later!" And followed the Pikachu. After a few minutes of walking, we came across a very badly injured Pichu. "Oh my. Poor thing." It weakly moaned, "Pi... chu." I scooped it up in my arms, and ran back to the Pokemon Center.

Misty's P. O. V.

About three minutes after she had left, Dawn ran through the front door, holding a badly injured Pichu, followed by a worried Pikachu. "Nurse Joy! I found this Pichu outside. Can you help it?" She asked. Nurse Joy called for Chansey to grab a stretcher for a small mouse Pokemon. Pichu was rushed into the intensive treatment room. The red light came on. Dawn was pacing back and forth. Dawn, who's catch phrase was "No need to worry!", was worried out of her mind. Now, THAT'S irony! Finally I got up and said, "Dawn." She didn't hear me. "Dawn!" I said. Now, she was ignoring me. "DAWN!" I yelled. She jumped. "What?" She asked. "Ok, first of all, stop pacing. It's driving me nuts. Second, like you always say, "No need to worry!" I'm sure Pichu will be just fine." I said. I made her sit down. The light stayed on until what seemed like one in the morning. I was half-asleep, when I heard Dawn stand up, and walk into the other room. Then, I'm pretty sure she crashed.

May's P. O. V.

I was in the other room, when Dawn walked in. "Oh, hey Dawn. You still up?" I half yawned. "Yeah. I tried, but I couldn't sleep." She said. Nurse Joy walked over, "Ok, girls, I need you two to take turns watching Pichu for me. This is my second graveyard shift in a row. I want one of you to be up watching the monitors. If this one," She said pointing to a monitor that measured heart rate, "or this one," she added, pointing to one that measured breathing,"starts to beep, either adjust this dial," Nurse Joy said, pointing to a knob on the side of the breathing rate monitor, "for the breathing rate. If the heart monitor starts beeping faster, give him one of these." Nurse Joy said, handing me a bottle. "If it starts to beep slower, come get me. Do not try anything on your own, got it?" We nodded. Nurse Joy then walked to her room. I said to Dawn, "I'll stay up first. You need your rest." I could tell that Dawn was so tired, she didn't even put up a fight. "I'll wake you up in about four hours, ok?" She nodded, drifting off_. "Well," _I thought to myself, _"now what should I do?" _I noticed that the monitors were beeping pretty loud. I didn't want them to wake anyone up, so I walked out and got them up myself. "I know this is is really early, but I didn't want you guys to freak out when you heard a beping noise, so I decided I should get you up before they did." I only woke up Misty because, her I could deal with at ungodly hours of the morning. "Ughh. May what time is it?" She asked, groggily. "Hmmmm, about," I counted on my fingers. "one thirty. But will you please stay up with me for a little bit?" She agreed, so we walked into the other room. I noticed that Pichu, in his little bed, was curled up next to Dawn. "Awwwww, that's so cute!" I pulled out my phone, and took a picture. Then, out of the blue, his heart monitor started beeping faster. I still had the medication near, so I opened it, took out a pill, and fed it to Pichu. It worked, and he went right back to sleep. "So, how long is your shift?" Misty asked, obviosly more awake now. "I have the 1-5 shift." I said. "So, what'ya wanna do til then?" I asked. Misty said, "Well, I don't know. I'm not usually up at ONE IN THE MORNING!" She whisper yelled. "Ok, ok. Sorry. Want some coffee?" I offered. I made some anyway. We both sat in silence, sipping our drinks. Time passed really quickly. Soon, it was five. "I'm gonna wake up Dawn." I walked over to her. "Da-awn. Wake up." I said. No response. "Dawn. Wake up!" I said. "DAWN! WAKE UP!" I whisper-yelled. She woke up. She also woke up Pichu, although gently. "Wha-What time is it?" Dawn asked, rubbing her eyes. "Five." I said. "Ok." Soon after, Pichu opened his eyes, and said, "Pi? Chu?" He looked at Dawn, as if to say, "Why did you wake me up so early?" She started rubbing his head, and humming a lullabye, and Pichu soon fell back asleep. I pulled up a chair, and fell asleep. (Yes, even though I did drink coffee.)

Dawn's P. O. V.

I noticed that Pichu was awake, when May woke me up. So, I rubbed his head, and I hummed a lullabye. "Pichu, Pichu... pi...chu." He fell fast asleep. "Wow, Dawn, how did you know that would put him back to sleep?" Misty asked. "My mom used to do that to me when I was little, whenever I couldn't sleep." I said. "Wow, I don't think even Nurse Joy could've gotten him to fall asleep that fast. You're really good with little ones." Misty said. "Well, I do take care of my little cousin when I'm home." Saying that made me think of my mom. "Dawn, what's the matter?" Misty asked. I said, "Well, thinking about how I take care of my cousin at home, got me thinking about my mom, and how much she's worrying right now." Misty put her hand on my back. "Well, if I know anything, worrying is what moms are programmed to do while their children are gone." I responded, "Yeah. You can say that again. And my mom worries. DOUBLE." Misty giggled, and then said, "Dawn, if you're worried, go call her. It's about eight-thirty." I walked out, and looked for a phone. As I walked past, I woke up Drew. "Hey, Dawn. Where ya goin'?" He asked.

Drew's P. O. V.

For some reason, although I may have moved on, emotionally, my mind hasn't. Apparently, Dawn still wears the perfume I gave her from Celadon City. It smells like honey and peach. So when she walked by me, the smell woke me up. Nothing wakes me up from a dead sleep. NOTHING. I'm not saying the perfume is bad. But anyway, as I woke up, I saw Dawn. "Hey Dawn. Where ya goin'?" I said. She said. "I'm gonna call my mom. I'm pretty sure she's having a nervous breakdown." I laughed. "Dawn, you do realize that you're walking towards the Pokemart, right?" I said. She was embarressed. Apparently, I hit a nerve. "Drew, I-... I'm sorry." She ran back towards the Pokemon Center. "Oh, no. Dawn, wait up!" _"Man! Why do I always seem to do screw up? Dear Arceus, can't you help me make Dawn forgive me?" _I thought to myself as I ran after Dawn. "Dawn, please wait. What did I say that made you so upset?" I said to her, once I had caught up with her. "You didn't say anything, Drew. I just didn't want to have to go back to being the little nerd who wore glasses." She said. "Dawn, put on the glasses." I said. "Drew, you're kidding right?" I said again, "Dawn. Put on the glasses." She said, "But, Drew, they're really horrible, and-" She started, but I yelled, "DAWN! PUT ON THE GLASSES!" She said, "Ok, ok.." She pulled a pair of purple trim, plastic frame glasses. She put them on, and her eyes seemed to light up. "So, how do I look? Oh, I must look like... a... nerd." She said, looking in the mirror. "Dawn, before you left, your mom replaced the glasses you had, with a nicer pair. I picked them out for you. With the perfume I sent." I said, sheepishly. "They looke nice on you." I added. Dawn noticed a note that fell out of her bag. It read,

Dear Dawn,

I know you wear contacts now, but take these, just in case you need them. Drew picked these out for you. Hope you like them!

Love,  
Mom

Dawn didn't know what to say. I thought I screwed up, again. "Dawn, if you don't like them, you don't have to wear them." I said. She turned to me and smiled. "Drew, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks." She said. And she walked over to the phone.

Dawn's P. O. V.

Wow. I can't believe Drew did that for me. I don't know what to say. I walked over to the phone, and dialed my mom's number. "Hello?" She said. "Hey, Mom. I'm sorry I haven't called in, like, forever..." I said. "Hi Dawn! How's everything going? Oh, those glasses look so nice on you, honey." She said. "Thanks. I lost my contact lenses, so I had to go back to glasses. Everything's just fine now. May and I have been helping Nurse Joy take care of a Pichu." I said. "Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie! Is Ash up? I'd like to talk to him." "MOM! Don't ruin my love life yet!" I said, embarrassed. She laughed, "Oh, honey, that's what moms are for! But I won't. Ok, honey?" I walked over to get Ash up. I knew being gentle wouldn't work. "ASH! GET UP!" I yelled. He fell off the bench. I laughed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. "Well, you don't wake up if I do it gently. C'mon. Phone. NOW. My mom is determined to ruin my love life. AKA, She wants to talk to you." I said. He sat down at the phone booth.

Ash's P. O. V.

I sat down at the phone booth. "Hey, Mrs. Anderson. How's it goin'?" I asked, trying to be casual. "Well, we're pretty good. I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. "Yeah?" I asked. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad Dawn has someone like you looking out for her. I know she can be a little reckless and careless, but she means well, and she cares about you a lot. So, just make sure that doesn't go to waste." Mrs. Anderson started. "MOM! CUT IT OUT! THAT'S EMBARRESSING!" Dawn said, and put her hands over her ears. She walked out. "Ok. I will. I'll keep her out of trouble, I promise." I said. "Good. Now, I expect you to keep that promise. And, just, make sure she looks where she's going, and looks before she leaps. Dawn can be a little headstrong, and she needs a steady hand to keep her in line, so, make sure she doesn't do anything TOO reckless, ok, Ash?" She asked, almost pleadingly. I couldn't say no. "Alright, I will." I said. "Tell Dawn I love her. And that her mom says early Happy Birthday!" Then, Mrs. Anderson hung up. Shaymin! Dawn's birthday was in two days! "Dawn, your mom says she loves you, and early happy birthday." I said. "And before you ask, no she didn't ruin your love life. Although, if she were talking to Drew, THEN your love life would be at stake." I added. "That's my mom for you. She always tries to ruin my love life." Dawn said, sighing. I remembered something. "Speaking of moms, I haven't called my mom in..." I started counting on my fingers. "How long?" Dawn asked. "About three weeks." I said, guiltily. I walked over to a different phone, and dialed my mom's number. "Hello. Ketchum residence, Delia speaking." She said. "Hey Mom." I said, almost afraid of her reaction. "ASH! Hi! How are you?" She asked. "Good. I got two gym badges." I said. "Oh, that's great honey! Hey, Ash, can I speak to Dawn for a minute? I need to tell her something." My mom said. "Ok. Sure, hold on a sec." I said.

Dawn's P. O. V.

Ash's mom wanted to speak to me, apparently. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Dawn!" Mrs. Ketchum replied cheerfully. "Hey Mrs. Ketchum!" I said. "Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime, Mime, Mime MIME!" He said happily. "Hello to you too, Mr. Mime." I giggled. "So, Dawn, how are your contests going?" She asked. "Great, but I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about." I said. Mrs. Ketchum replied. "I guess your right. I should stop trying to beat around the bush."

Ok, I really cant put anything real narroratory for this chapter, cause itd just be stupid. so im just gonna say, keep reading. Popcornstoryteller56 is out! PAECE!


	16. Chapter 16: Waking up from a deep sleep

Dawn's P. O. V.

"Alright, Dawn, here's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mrs. Ketchum began. "MOM! IF IT'S ANYTHING EMBARRESSING I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!" Ash shouted. "It's not embarressing, honey." I giggled. "Ash, go find Pikachu, and your hat!" I said, giggling uncontrollably. Ash ran off. "Ok, anyway, I just want you to make sure Ash stays out of trouble. And I want you to make sure YOU don't get into trouble. Because if you get into trouble, Ash will get into trouble, because he's very protective of you. So, keep yourselves out of trouble, ok? And, Dawn, happy birthday!" Ash's mom added. Then she hung up. "Ash, your mom said to stay out of trouble. Well, she told both of us actually." I said. Ash sighed. "That's my mom for you. She's as overprotective as Pikachu is friendly." At the mention of his name, Pikachu jumped on my head. "Pika pi!" He said, proudly, then sat on my shoulder, and licked my face. It must be the perfume I'm wearing. "There you are, Pikachu!" I said, giggling. "Stop it, that tickles!" I said, laughing. Ash grabbed Pikachu. "Ok, Pikachu, I think you've tortured Dawn enough for today." I finally caught my breath. I decided to go for a walk with Psyduck.

May's P. O. V.

I was at the Pokemart, getting a bracelet for Dawn's birthday, when Dawn walked in. I quickly paid for the bracelet, and hid it in my bag. "Hey, Dawn." I said, trying to be nonchalant. "Hey, May." Dawn said, giggling. "That rhymed!" I was sort of confused. "Dawn, are you alright?" I asked. "Oh, uhh, why?" She asked nervously. "No reason. Why are you here? I thought you were at the Pokemon Center helping Nurse Joy in the nursery." I said. "Well, I decided to go for a walk with Psyduck. What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh, uhhhh, nothing. There's a cafe just down the street. Wanna go get a smoothie or something?" I said. "Sure." We walked down to the cafe'. "So, Dawn, did you call your mom?" I asked. "Yeah." "And, how did it go?" I asked. "Oh, well, you know moms. Always trying to ruin our love lives." She said, looking down and fiddling with her straw. "Ohhhhh. Yeah, I know what you mean. It was that bad, huh?" I asked. "Well, uhhh, n-no, i-it wasn't bad, I-I mean... Can we change the subject?" Dawn asked. "So, how old are you gonna be?" I asked. "16." Dawn replied, very casually. "Oh, nice." I said, not really interested. We paid for our drinks, and started heading back towards the Pokemon Center. When we walked in, Nurse Joy was waiting for us. "Well, thanks to you two girls, Pichu is all better." Pichu jumped into Dawn's arms.

Pichu's P. O. V. (WARNING: The following content may be too cute, adorable, or sad for younger viewers. Reader's Discretion is advised.)

When I saw Dawn, I was SOOOOOOOO happy, I jumped into her arms. I heard Nurse Joy say, "Well, now that Pichu's injuries have healed, he's ready to return to the wild." I thought to myself, _Wild? So-So, I'll never see Dawn... again? _Dawn walked out of the Pokemon Center, still carrying me. She turned to a brown-haired girl named May. "May, I don't think I'm ready to let go of this little guy. I think he likes me." I said to my self, "You can say that again." May said, "Well, keep him then. You rescued him, it's your choice, Dawn." She said, "But," she sighed. "Pichu needs to return to his wild habitat. Catching him like this wouldn't be natural. It'd be like stealing." She said. We arrived at the forest where Dawn found me. She set me down, and got down on her knees. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Pichu? Pi Pi Pichu?" I asked. "Oh, Pichu." She said, and she hugged me. Then she set me down. "They say if you love something, set it free. So, tha's what I'm doing. I love you Pichu, so I'm... setting you free. Goodbye, Pichu." She said, rubbing her eyes with her arm. She stood up to walk away. (Ok, since this is another scenario where Pikachu's Goodbye can be used, and I already posted the lyrics once. just refer to A Bittersweet Ending, And A Brand New Beginning, Part 3. Thnx! Popcornstoryteller56 is out! PAECE!) I didn't want Dawn to leave, and I didn't want her to set me free. I wanted to go with her. "Dawn, you don't have to do this." May said. I ran up to Dawn, and nuzzled her ankle, and when she looked down, I made my cutest face, (-) And I said, "Pichu, pi pi pichu. Pichu." I said. Dawn piked me up. "Are you sure, Pichu?" she asked, sniveling. I Stood my ground. "Pichu pi." I said, as firm as I could muster. "Ok. I guess we're going together." Dawn said. She laughed. Then she set me down. "Pokeball, Go!" She said, and threw a- what are they called, Pok-ee-balls- at me. It hit my head. My first thought was, "Ok, OW!" Then, the next thing I knew, I was inside.

Dawn's P. O. V.

"YES! I caught Pichu!" I squealed as I picked up the Pokeball that held my new friend. "Pichu, Go!" I shouted, and I threw his Pokeball in the air. He came out, and I caught him, and spun around. I was so happy, I ran back to the Pokemon Center to show everyone. As I walked in, all the lights were off. (Me: Yeah, yeah, I know i didn't necessarily say it was a time skip, but just infer it is, alright? Its a time skip of like two days now.) "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked. I decided to go to my room and change. I put on one of the dresses Misty gave me. It was a pink, satin dress, with very light sleeves. It was my favorite. It's about knee length. I also wore my only pair of nice shoes, pink heels. I walked back out into the lobby, and the lights came on, and almost everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" I was so excited. "Happy Birthday Dawn!" May yelled, hugging me. "You guys!" I said, surrounded by an almost-group hug. It was a nice, little party, just us, our music and our Pokemon. After two or so hours, May piped up and said, "Alright everyone, it's time for Dawn to open her gifts." May handed me a little box. "You HAVE to open this one first! And then you have to open Drew's. Our gifts go together." May said. I smiled, and turned to her and Drew and said, "Like you two?" They both turned bright red. I laughed, and opened the box. It was a Pokemon charm bracelet, with a little charm in the shape of all the Pokemon I had with me currently. "That's from May." Drew said, and handed me a little box. it had a Pichu charm in it, and a holding case to put the Pokemon charms I wasn't wearing in. "Awwwwww, thanks you guys!" I was so happy. But what happened next surprised me most. Just then, Misty and Brock walked in. "OMG! MISTY!" I said, running up and hugging her. "BROCK!" I said, giving them a group hug. "Dawn, I told you those dresses would look better on you!" She said, giggling. Brock said, "Happy birthday Dawn!" I was so happy, I couldn't contain it! I said, "You guys, if I wasn't wearing three inch heels right now, and if I wouldn't break my ankles in these shoes, I'd totally be jumping up and down right now! This is the best birthday ever! I don't know how it could get any better!" I said. May said, hinting at something, "Well, I- know how it could get better. This is from Ash. It's a scavenger hunt. If you start now, you'll make it in time." May handed me a note, giggling. The note read:

Dear Dawn,

Happy Birthday! This is your first clue! Each clue will lead you to the next clue. Ok, here's the clue:

You chased me through here when it wasn't dark  
You'll find the next clue in the park.  
From, Ash

I set off on the scavenger hunt. And sure enough, I did find the clue in the park. Taped to a bottle of maple syrup. I remembered the time when Ash put maple syrup in my shampoo and conditioner bottles. I laughed. I picked up the note. This one said:

Dear Dawn,

The fun on your birthday has just begun  
The clue's hidden somewhere with out any sun.

I thought to myself, _"What kind of place doesn't get any sun? Not any place I'd like to be, THAT's for sure. Wait, I bet by sun, he means sunlight!" _I thought I had a pretty good idea where the next clue was. And, it turns out I was right. I soon found the next clue in the forest. The note said:

Dear Dawn,  
I know you'll probably hate me for this, and I won't blame you if you do. But it's waiting on the hill where I was mad at you.

P.S. Close your eyes when you get here. Don't ask, just do. You'll find out.

I knew exactly where I was supposed to go. Cherrygrove Hill. So, by the time I got there, it was about sunset, and, as the note said, I closed my eyes. I heard someone walk up behind me. "H-" I started to ask, but I didn't need to. I knew it was Ash. "Dawn, open your eyes." He said. I did. I saw a necklace, in the shape of a water droplet. "It's beautiful. I don't know what to say." I was so happy, I was crying. "This is the best birthday ever. Now, I'm positive it can't get any better." I turned around.

Ash's P. O. V.

Dawn turned around to face me. "Ash, I think this was my favortie birthday ever. But what's with the scavenger hunt? I mean seriously! I walked here in three inch heels!" She said. "Sorry?" I said, questioningly. She laughed. "C'mon, we should get back to the Pokemon Center." Dawn said. We walked back. May asked, "So, did you like your party?" "May, on the hill, Dawn was so happy she was crying. I think it's safe to say she did." May noticed the necklace Dawn was wearing. "Ash, you have good taste in jewlery. How did you ever find something so rare?" May asked. "I didn't know it was rare. My mom gave it to me to give to 'someone special.' And at the time, I was nine." I admitted. May just said, "Wow." "But, ever since I met Dawn, I've been saving it. Because she's someone special." I said, smiling at Dawn. She just blushed. May and Drew just looked at me and said, "Wow. That's deep." Dawn looked tired. "Well, this was fun and all, but I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Dawn walked towrd her room. "Dude, stop staring. That's kinda creepy." Drew said. "What? You stare at May all the time. That's not creepy?" I said. May turned around. "What did you say? Drew, you stare at me?" She said. I turned to Drew. "Dude, you're on your own with her." I said. I didn't wanna be a part of their bruhaha. Yeah, I said bruhaha.

Drew's P. O. V.

Great, Ash HAD to go and say stare. "Drew, you stare at me?" May asked. I couldn't tell if she was angry, creeped out, upset, nervous, or all four. "Not exactly stare, in the sense that I don't blink. I-It's more like glancing." I said, trying to smooth this out. "Nice cover, Romeo." Brock said. "Shut up." I replied. May didn't say anything. Brock said, "Awkward." "Brock, shut up before I do something I'll regret." I said, gritting my teeth. "Yeah, Brock, keep your mouth shut or we'll be scavenging for your teeth." May said. She knows I don't bluff. Well, that shut him up. "Ok. Sooooo, what now?" I asked. May said, "Night Brock. Night Drew." May kissed my cheek. I turned scarlet. I decided I was gonna turn in, too.

May's P. O. V.

I turned to go to my room, when Drew followed me. "Drew, you're not allowed farther than the doorway unless I say so." He walked away, to his room. About point five seconds later, he came back, a look of pure terror on his face. "Dude, calm down." I said. "What exactly happened?" I asked. "Ariados, nest, room, No way I'm sleeping in there!" He said. "I'll go have a look." I said. Drew followed. I opened the door to his room, and sure enough, I found a huge, hissing, spitting, nasty, mean-looking Aridos family reunion. "Ok, there's no way you're sleeping in here. Those Ariados will take you out. Not that you're weak, but they're mutants!" I closed the door. "Drew, you're sleeping in my room. At least until that nasty Ariados problem is fixed. But first, we're telling Nurse Joy about that." I said. I walked up to Nurse Joy. "Yes, May?" She asked. "Nurse Joy, Drew's room was infested by a nest of Aridos. They hiss, spit, and glare whenever you try to open the door." Nurse Joy looked surprised. "Ok, I'll have someone on that. Thank you for telling me. That nest has been there a while if they're that mean." I walked back to Drew. "Ok, problem solved." I opened the door to my room. Drew followed. He sat on a chair near my bed, and I sat on my bed, facing him. "Sooooooooo, what now?" He asked. "I don't know. You tired yet?" I said. "Not really. You?" I realized, I was sorta tired. Drew came over and sat next to me. I used his arm as a pillow, and crashed. Not that Drew cared, I could tell.

Drew's P. O. V.

I noticed that May was lying on my arm. I didn't really care. "Night, May." I said, and fell asleep as well. In the middle of the night, I felt May turn over. I didn't get up, I just felt her turn over. The next morning, I apparently was holding May. I woke up.=, and shortly after, May opened her eyes. "Morning, Drew." She then took notice of how we were laying. We both turned red. "Ummmm, Drew, you can let go now." May said, awkwardly. "Well, that depends, are you planning to let go of me first?" I asked. "Ummm, ok, let's just both let go before it gets any more awkward. But it was a little late for that, because at that moment, Misty and Ash walked in. "Hey guys, we were just wondering if-" Misty looked at May and I. We quickly let go, and both turned neon red. "Ok, we were wondering if you guys were up yet. Well, since you are, we're all going to get breakfast, you guys can come if you want." She said, awkwardly. We all walked down the street to a little cafe'. After that, we all decided to head towards Hearthome City. As we started off, we immeadiately ran into trouble: How do we get through Mt Coronet? We pretty much just went in blind, so to speak. By the time we came out, it was about three p. m. Dawn, who I never thought would be bramatic, was saying, "Finally! We made it! With Drew's sense of direction, I thought we'd never get out of there!" She said, smirking at me. "Oh, yeah, let's see you navigate Mt. Coronet. With your sense of direction, the rescue party would never find us." I said. She squinted at me. "Touche." Misty walked over to me and said, "Drew, why were you, y'know, sleepin in May's room?" I said, "Ariados infestation. No joke." Misty about friggin flipped when I said Ariados. By the time we reached Hearthome, we were all so exhausted, we just about slept in the street. But we managed to get our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, where we crashed for the night. We were all too tired to establish different rooms, so Dawn, Ash, and Misty slept in one room, and May and I were in the other. I don't have a clue where exactly Brock wandered off. The next morning, I ended up conked out on the floor, with May next to me. I woke up, and again, I was holding May. I thought to myself, _Man, why do I always end up doing that? Do I really like her that much? Or is it... more than just a crush?" _(Me: Sorry, folks, ur not gonna find that out until my next story, which is going to be called More Than Just A Crush. Wait until then to find out what happens! until the end of this chapter, Popcornstoryteller56 is out! PAECE! Oh, wait this is the end of the chapter. nvrmind! PAECE!)


	17. Chapter 17: My parent is ruining my life

Yeah, yeah, ik what ur thinking: another authors note?! Really? Well, yes! really! heres what a gotta tell y'all:

1. In the last chapter, I let something slip about my next story.

2. Before y'all ask, no it's not a sequel. not necessarily.

3. If you like this story, plz favorite it, comment!

4. It would help me A LOT, if you would put things you didnt like about my story in the form of constructive criticsm. Any hateful, spiteful, mean, lowdown, dirty, hatin, etc, criticism will not be accepted. if i get too many mean comments, there will be no next story. GOT ME?

5. To all the pearlshipping/contestshipping/pokeshipping fans, i hope u enjot this, and my other stories!

Alright back to the story!


	18. Chapter 18: Author's note

Alright, for my dedicated readers, thatnk you sooooooo much for getting to this point, and for bearing with me through the sucky parts, but after this, there's only 3 more chapters! i'm sorry, but you'll get more action, more romance, more drama, and more suspense in my next story, entitled More Than Just A Crush. Plz read. And thanx sooooooooooooooooo much to my bff Evee Curtis for being the first reader on my story! thanx! now onto the story!

May's P. O. V.

I woke up that morning, and I was happy to get some alone time, with just Drew, no one else. "Morning." I said. Drew smiled. "May, I-I've been thinking-" Drew started. I said, "I've also been thinking about something. I think that we should go our seperate ways together. What I mean is, we should travel together, like we used to, but just us. in a different region. Like, Kanto. We've never been there before." I said. Drew just smiled. "You see, that's why I like you, May. You just read my mind." He said. "So it's settled. The only problem is, when do we tell everyone else?" I asked. "Tell everyone else what?" Misty asked. "Nothing." Misty frowned. "You're leaving? But why?" She asked. Misty seemed pretty hurt. "Well, Drew and I just want to travel alone, just us. So, we've decided to head to Kanto." I said. Misty said, "Well, are you gonna tell everyone, or should I?" She asked. We opted for everyone to tell the others. We walked out to the lobby. "Ash, Brock, Dawn, we've got something to tell you." Misty blurted out, "I'm heading back to Solaceon Town today." Drew then said, "Guys, May and I have decided to head over to Kanto to travel by ourselves, together." Everyone was a mixture of happy, sad, hurt, upset, and excited, all in one.

Dawn's P. O. V.

I couldn't believe it: May and Drew were leaving? I was happy for them, but I knew I would miss them. And Misty. "Well, I'm heading back to Solaceon Town today. I got a call from the Daycare Couple, and they really need me. I'm really gonna miss all of you. But here's the Daycare couple's number, in case you guys ever want to call me." She handed everyone a slip of paper. "And Dawn, keep Ash out of trouble, will ya?" She asked. "I will. And you keep Brock in line!" I said. She hugged me. "Thanks soooo much Dawn. I think I'm gonna miss you most of all." Misty's Piplup Bubblie said to my Piplup, "Oh, Piplup, if I may love once, and have been loved, am I ever grateful that it was to love thou. My heart will rest not until I'm sure we will be together again. Goodbye my love. We shalt not be apart more than a moment, for love can stretch the boundries of time and space. My heart shall be-" He tried to continue, but Misty said, "Alright, I think they've had enough, Romeo." She grabbed him, and Ash threw a Pokeball in the air, and called, "Staraptor, I choose you!" "Star Star RRRRRRRRRaptor!" It said, "Staraptor, can you take Misty and Brock to Solaceon Town?" "Star Star!" Was it's response. Misty and Brock climbed on. "Bye, guys! We'll see you later!" Misty said. "Bye!" We all called. We waved until Staraptor flew out of range. I turned to May and Drew. "So, when are you guys planning on leaving?" May said, "Well, in about a week." "Well, I hope that you guys have fun together." I said, elbowing Drew. "Goo luck, Romeo. You're gonna need it." I said. Drew turned red, smirked and said, "Shut up, twilight." That was Drew's nickname for me. Since dawn is also twilight time.

(TIME SKIP! About a week...)

Drew's P. O. V.

Dawn, Ash, May and I walked to the docks. Since the only way to get to Kanto from Sinnoh is by boat. I turned to Dawn. "I guess this is goodbye." She got tears in her eyes. "Oh, Drew. I feel a little guilty saying this, but I guess I'm gonna miss you most of all." I hugged Dawn. Piplup came over and licked my face. So did Pichu. "Pichu, Piplup. Down. NOW." Dawn said. Dawn started to cry. "Dawn, don't cry. We'll see each other soon." I said. The loudspeaker clicked to life and announced, "All passengers, please begin boarding the S.S. Vermillion, heading for the port in Pallet Town. All passengers, please begin boarding." May and I walked over to the ship. "Bye everyone." I said. May hugged Dawn and Ash. We stepped on the ship. As we left the docks, I yelled, "Bye Ash! Bye Dawn! Good luck on your journies!" Then, I pulled a picture of Dawn out of my pocket. "We'll see each other soon. I promise." I turned to May. "Y'know what's ironic?" "What?" She asked. "At this very same dock, three years ago, Dawn stood me up, and when I left, she didn't so much as get teary. Now, three years later, we're in the same scenario, and she says she'll miss me most of all. And she crys. Weird, huh?" I said. May replied, "Well, I guess it is a little starnge."

Ash's P. O. V.

Dawn and I stood at the dock until the ship was a small speck in the distance. I turned to Dawn. "So, what should we do now?" I asked. "Well, I honestly don't know." Dawn said. Dawn played with the charms on her braclet nervously. Then, she stood on her toes and kissed me. Wow. Talk about romantic cliche. I turned red. "Ash, when we were on the route leading to Veilstone City, in that rain storm, the only reason I didn't respond to you was because I didn't know what to say. But now I do. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I feel the same way. And I don't know if you still feel the same way about me or not, but if you do, I guess I'm ready to accept that." She said. She was blushing furiously. "Well, I'm glad you said that, because it'd be awkward if you didn't, and it'd be awkward if I did this." I said, and I leaned in and kissed her.

Sorry this chapter was short, but I need to save some material for my other chapters. only three more! :(


	19. Chapter 19: Decisions that sting

Dawn's P. O. V.

Later that evening, I went to a cave I had found on the beach earlier that week. It was a good spot to think. I walked down there, and sat down. I pointed out constellations to myself, and to this day I STILL don't get why I did that. I guess it was just to pass time. I started singing Fallin' For You by Colbie Callie. Don't know why. But then Ash came up behind me and started tickling me. "AH! Holy tacosauce, Ash! You scared me!" I said once I could breathe. "Well, I would hope my girlfriend would be able to tell the difference between an attacker, and someone who's tickling her." Ash said. "Y-Your.. girlfriend?" I asked, choking on my words. "Does it bug you?" He said, worried. I regained my composure, and said, "No, it doesn't bug me, you just never asked." I turned red. I got to my feet.

Ash's P. O. V.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, Dawn would you be my girlfriend?" I asked, really nervous. Dawn accepted. I could've exploded right then. I picked her up and I spun around until I got dizzy. I ended up falling, and we both laughed. "So, what should we do now?" I asked. Dawn stood up, and she took my hat? She took my hat! She ran off laughing. "HEY! Give me back my hat!" I said, chasing after her. "If you want your hat back, you gotta catch me first!" She laughed.

Sorry guys, I think im gonna end it here. I mean the story. The next few chapters, are just gonna be pictures i think are cool.


	20. Chapter 20: Best friends to what?

Hey y'all.

Miss me?

I have good things to say right now, so listen up!

First off, thank you all SO much for your nice comments about my story, and for taking the time to read this. Over four thousand reads, ftw! And secondly, I AM making a sequel to this. It's gonna be called Together Forever. Imma make a sequel, juz because i think this story ends too predictably, am i right?


End file.
